Amarte Duele
by Roshio H.T
Summary: Cuando mi corazón no puede callar más este ardiente sentimiento llega el momento de demostrar todo el amor que siempre he sentido por ti... aun si no llegaras a corresponderme. FyexKurogane OneShoot and Lemon!


**N\A:****_ Se estan actualizando las historias, aunque es algo más de corregir pequeños errores.  
_  
Disclaimer**: Tsubasa Chronicles y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP.

De antemano muchas gracias por los Reviews, todos son muy estimados para mí...  
y esas peticiones de hacer una segunda parte, lo he pensado y estoy trabajando en  
ello... asi que esten pendientes! :D

**- - -**

A M A R T E D U E L E  
_Kurogane x Fye_

Mi alma se consume poco a poco. Tu sola compañía ya no me es suficiente. Necesito atreverme a dar el siguiente paso o mi corazón explotará en cualquier momento. Te quiero a mi lado, juntos por siempre. _Te amo_. Desde que te conocí te he amado, y ya no puedo callarme más...

Era ya demasiado el tiempo que llevamos viajando. Llegábamos a mundos desconocidos y maravillosos, enfrentando lo que fuera necesario para que Syaoran lograra recuperar todas las plumas de la princesa Sakura. Por mucho que lo escondiera mi amor por ti crecía cada vez más, así como el deseo por confesártelo todo. Las noches que no soñaba con escapar de Ashura las ocupaba todas en ti. Siempre imaginando que me correspondías de igual manera. Soñando con el momento de por fin robarte un beso. La desesperación me devoraba las entrañas. Tú sólo te mantenías distante y más frío que un hielo.

Había pasado todo un día desde que llegamos a otro mundo más. Era tu mundo. Finalmente habíamos llegado. Tu rostro se ilumino de alegría al reconocerlo, cosa que nos sorprendió a todos. Sin demora fuiste al palacio, creo que te daba igual si íbamos contigo o no. En la sala principal la viste por fin, y tu mirada brilló de forma especial. Mi corazón se encogió de tristeza, mas mantuve esa sonrisa fingida de siempre. Al parecer ella también se alegro mucho al verte. Estoy seguro que deseabas estrecharla entre tus brazos con todas tus fuerzas, pero no ante la mirada de todos nosotros. Un dolor punzante me debilitaba. Quería escapar de ese lugar. Ver como la amabas me dolía demasiado.

Syaoran me observaba en silencio. Se había convertido en el único con quien podía hablar abiertamente. Entendía por lo que estaba pasando, ya que sentía lo mismo. No poder decirle a esa persona que la amas era sumamente doloroso, ambos lo sabíamos bien.

- - -

Por fin oscureció. El brillo de la luna me tranquilizaba un poco. No entendía por que la princesa Tomoyo insistió en que me quedara en la misma habitación que Kurogane, pero acepte escondiendo la dicha que me provocaba tal decisión. Estar por momentos a solas con él me emocionaba, aun sabiendo que él no compartía mi emoción.

El cuarto estaba completamente oscuro. La luna llena brillaba en lo alto del cielo. Admiraba en silencio la noche desde el pasillo fuera de la habitación. En las aguas de la fuente se reflejaba la luz clara de aquella dama astral. Mi mente se perdía en su hermoso brillo, dejando que consolase a mi solitario corazón. No me di cuenta de que alguien había entrado en el cuarto. Seguía embelesado mirando el cielo. Hasta que sentí cerca de mi una presencia conocida. Gire lentamente la cabeza y vi que era Kurogane. Este se encontraba sentado detrás de mí. Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados y el semblante serio de siempre, podía notar la felicidad que sentía al estar de nuevo en su mundo.

Sentí de nuevo ese dolor agobiante, noté que unos terribles celos nacían en mi interior. Di un largo suspiro tratando de controlarme y volteé de nuevo hacia la luna, mi única compañera fiel.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –

Su voz se escuchaba tan distante, parecía que lo preguntaba más por compromiso que por interés.

- Nada, sólo estoy algo cansado. Por cierto, me alegra verte tan feliz. Por fin haz vuelto a tu mundo… y la princesa Tomoyo también parece contenta –

Traté con todas mis fuerzas de fingir una voz tranquila, pero por unos instantes mi tono flageó, demostrando cierto dolor al pronunciar aquel nombre. Al instante se dio cuenta de que algo me pasaba. Podía sentir su mirada pesada calarme la piel. Aun si no lo veía a la cara, sabía con exactitud la expresión que en esos momentos tenia.

- A ti que te importa –

Escupió tan frío como siempre. Sonreí al imaginar su rostro sonrojado ante mi comentario de hace unos momentos.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que decidiera por fin irme a la cama. Cuando entré a la habitación pude ver a Kuropin profundamente dormido. Era la primera vez que lo veía dormir tan placidamente. Mi corazón latía fuertemente contra mi pecho. Un terrible deseo se apoderaba de mí en aquel momento. Sin darme cuenta me encontré inclinado sobre Kurogane, acariciando suavemente su negro cabello. Nunca en mi vida había amado tanto a nadie. Podría pasarme horas ahí, admirándolo eternamente mientras pasaba mi mano por entre su cabellera dulcemente.

En cuestión de segundos mis labios se encontraban posados sobre los suyos. _Eran tan tibios..._ Me provocaron una ola de placer incontenible así como un vuelco de alegría en mi corazón. Extasiado de felicidad me recosté a su lado. Apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Necesitaba sentir su calor. Aun si nunca llegaba a corresponderme tenía la dicha de haber sido yo quien probara por primera vez aquellos deliciosos labios. Sin poder ser más feliz me dejé caer en un sueño profundo mientras mantenía apoyada mi cabeza entre sus costillas, respirando aquel suave aroma que emanaba su cuerpo.

- - -

El sol iluminaba con todo su esplendor. Nunca había dormido tanto en mi vida. Desperté con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, y me giré para ver al causante de mi alegría. _Un espacio vacío.._. Kurogane ya no estaba ahí. Debió levantarse hace tiempo ya que en la cama no quedaba nada de su tibio calor. Me puse de pie y me vestí rápidamente. Saliendo al pasillo me encontré con Mokona, y ambos deambulamos curiosos por todo el castillo en busca de Kurogane. Ese día particularmente me sentía feliz, cosa que a leguas se podía notar.

Finalmente llegamos a la parte más alta del palacio. Lejanamente pude escuchar la voz de mi Kuropin. Nos acercamos en silencio. Me extrañó escuchar un tono calmado en Kurogane, así que espiamos por una pequeña rendija en la puerta. Fue cuando noté que se encontraba hablando con la princesa Tomoyo...

- Ahora que saben que en este mundo no hay ninguna pluma, Syaoran y los demás deberán marcharse al siguiente –

- Ya he regresado a mi mundo, así que no pienso continuar con ellos –

- Pues creo que deberías seguir con tu viaje, Kurogane –

En los ojos de la princesa se podía ver cierto brillo de tristeza, pero sus voz se escuchó inquebrantable y firme. Kurogane hizo una mueca y gruñó molesto.

- ¡No me iré! ¡No pienso alejarme de ti nuevamente! –

Én un movimiento rápido se acercó más a la princesa, abrazándola con fuerza.

– No te dejaré, Tomoyo… -

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Aún cuando sabía que las cosas eran así, no podría creer lo que veía. Pude sentir una fuerte puñalada que me partía el corazón. No solo la noticia de que Kurogane no seguiría el viaje con nosotros me partía el alma, sino también el confirmar con mis propios ojos cuanto la quería. Dejando a Mokona en el suelo -sin entender bien que me pasaba- me di la vuelta y eché a correr. Aquella imagen había quedado grabada en mis pupilas y me lastimaba profundamente...

- - -

Por fin llegué a las afueras de la ciudad, después de horas de caminar sin rumbo fijo. Me detuve a orillas de un hermoso lago que cambiaba su superficie a un color dorado cristalino. El sol ya se dejaba caer sobre el horizonte, así como yo entraba poco a poco en el lago. Me sumergí por completo en sus aguas, quería que la suave corriente me llevara consigo y me hiciera desaparecer. Con los ojos cerrados contaba los segundos mientras sentía como el oxigeno se agotaba. No encontré otra forma mejor de matar mi dolor más que ahogarme junto con mis estúpidos sentimientos.

Apunto de perder la conciencia pude sentir como me sujetaban fuertemente y me sacaban del agua. Abrí los ojos con cierta dificultad y respiré bocanadas desesperadas de aire. Pude ver a Kurogane de pie frente a mi, sosteniéndome firmemente mientras me tenia agarrado de los ropajes húmedos que traía.

- ¿Qué demonios se supone que hacías? -

Su mirada lucia bastante seria y exageradamente fría, así que sonreí fingiendo como solía hacerlo siempre.

– No me pongas esa cara de idiota -

- ¿Estas enojado conmigo, Kuropin? –

Apesar de que sabía que Kurogane estaba claramente molesto conmigo, yo seguí tratando de disimular el dolor que me causaba recordar aquella desagradable y no muy distante escena en el castillo. Me dolía, dolía demasiado... pero no podía evitar tener esa tonta sonrisa de siempre. Era la única mascara que podía usar para ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos...

- Ya te lo dije una vez, detesto a las personas que no valoran sus vidas… -

Me dirigió una cruel mirada de desprecio. Sólo basto sentir esa mirada clavada en mi para derrumbar mi fortaleza... Mis labios titubearon, y giré el rostro en otra dirección donde no me topara con esos ojos que tanto amaba.

- Lo se… soy a quien mas odias en este mundo ¿verdad? –

Mi máscara terminó de romperse en aquel instante, exponiendo mi verdadero rostro inundado en dolor y tristeza.

– En cambio, yo… -

Que difícil era pronunciar esas simples palabras... "_Yo te amo_". Podía sentirlas atoradas en mi garganta. ¡Quería gritarlas! Quería que él las escuchara. Pero mi voz se quebraba y al mismo tiempo que mis piernas flageaban, mostrando una terrible debilidad.

- ¿Qué carajos pasa contigo? –

Seguía con un tono de voz molesto, pero al levantar la mirada pude ver esos preciosos ojos rubí mirandome con curiosidad.

- Digamos que no puedo hacerme a la idea de seguir este viaje sin tu compañía -

- ¡Lo sabia! ¡Mokona y tú estaban espiándonos! ¡¡AGH!! ¿No puedo tener una conversación tranquila sin que ustedes metan sus narices?

- Lo siento mucho, Kuropin… -

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí un poco más animado. Siempre había disfrutado del temperamental carácter de ese bruto samurai. Aún si actuaba tan violentamente a mi me fascinaba su forma de ser...

El cielo destellaba hermosas luces doradas. El atardecer me sorprendió de manera inusual. Era el más bello que jamás en mi vida había visto. Así que dejándome llevar por el momento, tomé la mano de Kurogane para colocarla suavemente en mis mejillas. En verdad adoraba su calidez, me hacia sentir vivo. No entendí por que pero él me permitió seguir tomando su mano. Aproveché entonces para con delicadeza besar cada uno de sus dedos. Quería sentir que eran nuevamente sus labios los que besaba.

Mi corazón latía desbocado. No podía soportar más callar mis sentimientos. El sólo hacerlo me estaba matando... como un veneno que poco a poco va destruyendo mi corazón. El sol estaba casi por completo oculto, dejando que la luna diera inicio a su reinado en el cielo oscuro y estrellado. Los ojos rojizos de Kurogane se clavaron entonces en la enorme luna llena que brillaba sobre nosotros. Al ver su rostro bañado con aquella plateada luz me hizo desearlo más que nunca. _Amarlo más que nunca_. No me contendría más, por fin lo había decidido...

Kurogane era escazos centimetros más alto que yo, así que para alcanzarle mejor me paré en las puntas de mis pies. Inclinandome hacia él, posé mis labios en los suyos lentamente. Después de unos segundos Kurogane me correspondió... ¡No podía creerlo! Mi amado Kuropin me devolvía el beso de la forma más dulce que pudiera imaginar. Completamente delirante de felicidad subí mis manos por su pecho, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca. Él la acepto recibiéndola con una caricia de la suya. Me sentía desfallecer. ¿Acaso podía ser mejor aquel momento?

Fue entonces cuando bruscamente me alejo de él. Las mejillas de ambos ardían y nuestras miradas se mezclaron en silencio en una sola. Su respiración era entrecortada y su semblante lucía tan excitado como el mío. Podía sentir claramente una conexión entre nosotros. Nuestros cuerpos se deseaban con una fuerza que me sorprendió. Pero deje de lado mi felicidad momentánea al percatarme de que en los ojos de Kurogane destellaban cierta melancolía. Su mirada era idéntica a cuando pensaba en la princesa Tomoyo... La amargura volvió a mi corazón. ¿Seria que solo me había besado pensando en ella?

- Kurogane… -

Mi voz sonó frágil, como si estuviera apunto de romperse. No quería descubrir si tan sólo me había respondido pensando que era otra persona, _esa persona_, o si en verdad correspondía mis sentimientos.

- Hmm… -

Un simple sonido como respuesta. Parecía no atreverse a decir nada después de lo sucedido.

- Te amo… -

En ese momento sus brillantes ojos rojos se clavaron fijamente en mis zafiros azules. Pero estaba confundido, por no decir que me sentía tan dolido como para hacer movimiento alguno. Mis manos temblaban y sentía como un par de lágrimas se derramarían de mis ojos en cualquier momento.

– Aún si tu no correspondieras mis sentimientos de la misma manera -

- Fye… -

Mis palabras causaron en él una sorpresa inocente que me encantó, mas traté de hacerme el fuerte. Apreté mis puños con fuerza. No podía dar marcha atrás. Había por fin declarado mis sentimientos y en el mismo segundo me sentí rechazado. Sin nada más que decir di la media vuelta y me alejé de aquel lugar con el corazón palpitando débilmente en mi mano. _Como me dolía amarlo..._

- - -

Después de divagar un par de horas Kurogane regresó al palacio. Al parecer seguía confundido, pero eso no impidió que sonriente fuera a encontrarse con la princesa Tomoyo. Ella lo esperaba en el enorme balcón de sus aposentos. Parecían un par de amantes viéndose a escondidas en medio de la noche. El corazón del samurai latía emocionado.

- Me alegra que pudieras venir… Necesitaba hablar contigo, sobre el tema que dejamos inconcluso… -

La sonrisa de Kurogane se fue borrando poco a poco de su rostro. La idea de que Tomoyo insistiera en que él se fuera no le agradaba para nada.

- No tenemos nada más que hablar, he dicho que me quedaré contigo. O ¿acaso no deseas que me quede?

- Desde luego que me gustaría que no te fueras de tu mundo… -

Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, aunque su voz sonó como la de una reina que daba una orden.

– Pero debes continuar tu viaje. Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona y... Fye... necesitan de tu compañía…

- Fye… -

El recuerdo de aquel beso le volvió a la mente, haciendo que un tibio calor se apoderara de sus mejillas.

- Así es… Fye te necesita –

Tomoyo sabia muy bien sobre los sentimientos del mago, y estaba segura que en el fondo Kurogane no le era indiferente. Con el tiempo ella logró descubrirlo, sin causarle el dolor que esperaba; al contrario, se sentía aliviada al saber que su necio samurai había encontrado una persona que lo amase tan profundamente. Los ojos de Kurogane denotaron sorpresa al ver que la princesa Tomoyo estaba conciente del amor de Fye por él. Le extrañaba que ella luciera tan tranquila, fue entonces cuando una vaga idea le cruzó por la mente dejándolo helado... _¿Seria que ella no lo amaba?_

- - -

La luna parecía compartir mi dolor. Parecía llorar conmigo, tratando de apagar con lágrimas ese ardiente amor que me quemaba las entrañas. Pero no era ella la que lloraba, aquellas gotas saladas y cristalinas caían de mis ojos. Era yo que sin importarle nada más, sacaba todo el dolor de mi alma mediante esas pequeñas lágrimas derramadas en mis mejillas...

El ruido de la puerta me devolvió a la realidad y rápidamente sequé con mi mano aquellas amargas lágrimas. Sabia bien que se trataba de Kurogane que regresaba al cuarto, así que volteé hacia él con la misma sonrisa vacía que solía poner para esconder mis sentimientos. Lo que me sorprendió fue ver en su mirada un rastro inconfundible de tristeza, por lo que me preocupé bastante. En un sólo movimiento me puse de pie y me acerqué a su lado. Su semblante era más serio que de costumbre.

- ¿Pasó algo, Kurogane? –

Observé detenidamente su rostro, esperando paciente alguna respuesta.

Sus fuertes brazos me rodearon en un instante, apretándome fuertemente contra su pecho. Un ligero temblor se apoderó de mi cuerpo. No entendía el motivo de aquel abrazo pero aun así lo disfruté completamente. De igual manera abrazándolo me perdí en su esencia, tan parecida al sándalo.

- Fye… -

Murmuró débilmente mi nombre con una voz ronca. Me temí lo peor. ¿Podría ser que alguien se había atrevido a lastimarlo? No lo sabía con certeza, pero sin duda parecía abatido y contrariado. Aunque apostaría a que estaba más confundido que nunca.

- No te preocupes, Kuropin. No importa lo que pase, aquí me tienes a tu lado…

Susurré en su oído con dulzura, y con una sonrisa sincera. Por primera vez sonreía por que así lo sentía, no con esa máscara falsa que me veía obligado a usar para esconder todos y cada uno de mis complicados sentimientos. Aquellas gemas rojizas que tenia por ojos se dedicaron a verme fijamente. Sin decir una palabra más pude sentir sus labios rozar los míos y su lengua entrar a mi boca. Hice a un lado todo, y me dejé llevar por mi amor por ese orgulloso samurai.

Tomando su mano con firmeza lo invité a apartar mis ropas. Si aquella iba a ser la última noche que pasáramos juntos sin duda quería entregarme plenamente a él. Kurogane no me rechazó esta vez, y con agilidad hizo a un lado la vestimenta de ambos. Nuestros cuerpos quedaron desnudos brillando con el resplandor de luna que entraba por la ventana. Yo me dejé acariciar todo lo que el espadachín quisiera. Sus manos recorrieron cada centímetro de mi piel blanca produciéndome un escalofrío exquisito y el latir imparable de mi corazón.

Sus delgados dedos avanzaban lentamente por mi espalda, bajando hasta meterlos entre mis nalgas. Acarició un poco aquel recóndito y pequeño orificio trasero para después salvajemente introducir uno de sus dedos en él. No esta demás decir que aquella repentina y brusca intromisión en mi cuerpo me causó dolor, pero era más mi deseo de estar con Kurogane que le dejé hacer lo que le placiera. Levantándome con sus fuertes brazos me colocó sobre su ya erecto miembro, metiéndolo lentamente siguiendo el camino de sus dedos. Pude sentir como su tibia carne hundierse en mí con brutalidad. Ahogué un chillido de dolor al sentir mis entrañas rasgadas impacientemente. Comenzó a darme penetraciones más profundas y rápidas, sentía como si fuera a romperme. Me aferré a su firme espalda enterrando mis uñas en su piel, quizás así nos dolería a los dos...

Su aliento quemaba mis mejillas, mientras que poco a poco sacaba gemidos que se ahogaban todos en sus oídos. Aquello lo hizo excitarse más, por lo que tirándome boca a bajo se preparó para una nueva ola de fuertes embestidas. Cuando por fin su pene estaba todo dentro de mí no aguanté más y me corrí en su mano, la cual me sujetaba firme masturbándome. Todas mis entrañas se apretaron succionando ligeramente su carne en mí. Fue entonces cuando pude sentir como aquella cavidad se llenaba de ese líquido blanco y caliente, que poco después me escurría por las piernas al momento en que Kurogane se dejara caer a un lado mío, completamente exhausto.

De mi garganta aún salían leves suspiros. Mi piel relucía aún más con el sudor que caía por mi cuerpo, así como mi cara brillaba de satisfacción. No podría existir jamás otro momento en el que pudiera ser más feliz que ese. Acurrucándome cerca de Kurogane y abrazándolo con fuerza quedé por fin profundamente dormido... Pero el samurai no dormía todavía. Extrañamente se dedicaba a contemplarme mientras me mantenía sujeto a su pecho con firmeza, pasando sus dedos por mi rubia cabellera. Su mirada tenía el mismo aire de satisfacción que la mía, aunque mezclada con un poco de duda. Al parecer en su mente deambulaba la idea de si acaso había hecho lo correcto al acostarse conmigo.

- - -

El amanecer me sorprendió antes de lo que esperaba. Seguía aferrado de Kurogane, quien dormía plácidamente. Mis manos mecánicamente le acariciaban su cabello. Había llegado el día en que nuestros caminos se separarían. Una profunda desesperación me apretaba el corazón, pero sabía que así tenía que ser. Me costó muchísimo contener las lagrimas en mis ojos, no quería que con mis sollozos Kuropin despertara. Después de unos minutos más de contemplar su tez morena, tomé mis cosas y salí cautelosamente de la habitación.

Syaoran, Sakura y Mokona ya me esperaban a las afueras del palacio. Sabían ya que Kurogane no nos acompañaría más, pero Syaoran era el único al tanto de lo que pasaba entre nosotros. El sol ya brillaba en la fresca mañana, pero sus calidos rayos se opacaron con la luz que emitía Mokona al momento de transportarnos al siguiente mundo. La princesa Tomoyo y su inseparable guardiana Souma fueron las únicas en vernos partir. Sakura agitaba ambas manos despidiéndose de ellas, diciéndo que algún día se volverían a encontrar. A mi se me partía el alma imaginar que probablemente nunca mas vería a Kurogane. Apesar de que esa tonta y vacía sonrisa se esbozaba en mi rostro, una fría lágrima bajó por mi mejilla.

El dolor era insoportable. Tener que dejar de esa forma a la persona que más he amado en la vida me hacia sufrir terriblemente. Me hubiera gustado ver sus preciosos ojos rojizos por última vez, aunque aquello me hubiera producido un dolor más grande que el que ahora me agobiaba. Y así dejando atrás a ese frío y testarudo samurai, partí a un nuevo mundo. Uno en el cual debería soportar este ardiente sentimiento en soledad. Llevándome conmigo únicamente los recuerdos grabados en mi memoria para toda la eternidad. Lo único a lo que, a partir de ahora, podría aferrarme con todas mis fuerzas.

_- - -_

No existen las coincidencias en este mundo, sólo lo inevitable. Una frase dicha por la bruja de las dimensiones que encajaba perfectamente en todos los casos. Sin duda era inevitable que me enamorara de Kurogane, y en verdad no me arrepentía de nada. Aun si él no me amaba de la misma forma, pude entregarle todo el amor que me guardaba dentro en una única e irrepetible vez. Aun sabiendo que mi corazón para él era plato de segunda mesa, me quedaba el gusto de saber que yo siempre sería sólo suyo... y que él de una forma u otra había terminado siendo mío también.

Amarte ha sido mi pecado. Por que sé que quizás nunca podrás corresponder este sentimiento. Y jamás te volveré a ver. Este amor ha de ser mi pecado y mi tormento, el cual tendré que enfrentar solo… por toda la eternidad.

* * *

**Notas de Roshio**:  
Así es, quienes se han tomado de releer esta viejo fanfic muchas gracias... y a los que me acompañan por primera vez, espero les haya gustado.  
Espero que hayan notado los pequeños cambios que he realizado en la historia. Por lo general son algunos detalles ortograficos y gramaticales,  
pero sí tengo que confesar realize mejoras en la trama final. He quitado tambien la parte del Songfic, ya que me pareció fuera de tema... XD

**Agradecimientos especiales por sus comentarios a:** Danybel, xxmabelxx, Sakuratsukamori, YuMi HiWaTaRi, H.fanel.K, karo-andromeda, -MiA-, GRavity Girl,  
Fye san y Mabel-chan... Que no se si sea la misma xxmabelxx (?)

Espero verlos pronto en la segunda parte del fic. _Con amor, Roshio._


End file.
